Proxémicα
by Renne.M
Summary: Pequeño Drabble, de esa escena donde el trío está discutiendo... Amu tiene que ser siempre la mala del cuento, no importa cuánto se esfuerze ... jamás podrá quitarse ese difraz que la acompleja. /CRACK. RAPE. AMUTO.


***Proxémica***

***Amu Hinamori***

* * *

-Si quieres estar con él, hazlo, pero a cambio… no me busques más…-.

Pude sentir cómo esas palabras se me incrustaban en todo el corazón, apuñalándolo, golpeándolo como si de una piñata se tratase… Esto no me podía estar pasando, no ahora. Ambos mantenían baja la mirada, sin poder expresar nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Giré mi vista para observar a Ikuto, observar esas lágrimas tan pétreas bajarle por las mejillas; esto era una pesadilla, en la cuál yo era la mala… Cuando de nuevo giré mi rostro hacia Tadase, las lágrimas ya surcaban mis mejillas, se había dado la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-Tadase… Tadase…-. Hablé tratando de que volteara… pero no lo hizo, sólo siguió ahí… dio un paso al frente, caminando decidido fuera de ahí, no, no, NO. Caminé hacia él, no quería que esto terminara así… NO QUERÍA ACEPTARLO.

Me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndome ir con Tadase; yo no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así, no quería tener que ser la niña que había herido a ambos chicos…

-Déjalo que se vaya Amu…-. Me habló aún con esa voz áspera y ronca que me diluía los sentidos y me obligaba a quedarme ahí, porque yo estaba sometida a su voluntad… era como el títere de Ikuto, por temor a perderle, por temor a herirle, pero sin darme a mí misma cuenta; estaba haciendo aflorar en el interior de Tadase todo ese mal.

-Ikuto; no puedo dejarlo ir…-. Hablé decidida mientras ponía más empeño en soltarme de él, giré enfurecida la vista. Era tan posesivo, era tan sumiso en lo que sólo quería para él, que no se daba cuenta de que los demás también necesitábamos nuestras propias cosas para vivir…

-Vine para que supieras todo lo que estoy pasando a cada minuto que no estoy contigo Amu-. Habló de nuevo, mientras me miraba, notó mi mirada tan fría que no hizo otra cosa más que arrugar el entrecejo. –No vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer… felino inútil…-. Hablé fuera de mis casillas…

Pude notar rápidamente sus facciones contraérsele…

Me empujó contra la pared, estrellándome en el concreto… Las lágrimas caían una tras otra de sus ojos ahora rojizos debido a su acción…

-Yo sólo vine a despedirme; si tantos problemas te he causado… si tanto estorbo he sido para ti, si realmente nunca me has amado… es mejor que me vaya…-. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que quise dejar de existir, o de por lo menos… poder partir mi corazón en dos…

-Desearía que no hubieras llegado, todo lo que hiciste fue hacerme sentir mal desde un principio…-. Hablé lo más ácidamente posible. –Largo de aquí, este no es tu lugar; cada una de las cosas que me hiciste pasar no quiero volver a vivirlas…-. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al comentar tal idiotez, no quería herirlo, pero se me había llenado el corazón de una fuerza tan mala, que sin quererlo yo, a mí misma me hacía daño.

Apretó sus dedos en mis brazos, abrió los ojos que parecían salírsele del canal, estaba furioso.

-No te importa herirlo, ya puedes estarte sentada encima de su corazón y ver cómo se muere durante un año, pero se te hace terrible que sea yo el que lo atormente…-. Me dijo con una infección de voz, que podría erizarme hasta el último vello...

-¡SÍ!, déjame decirlo con la cabeza fuera de los embozos, ¡SÍ!, déjame que el pecho se me rompa como una granada de amargura… ¡LO QUIERO A ÉL, NO A TÍ!-. Cerré los ojos, esperando lo que se avecinara…

-ENTONCES GRÍTAME, GRÍTAMELO AMU, ¡GRÍTAME YA MISMO QUE NO ME AMAS MALDITA SEA!-. Habló sin zafarme del agarre, no quería perderlo. Lo tomé de la nuca y lo halé hacia mí, disipando todo nexo entre nosotros… Lo besé con tanta intensidad que hasta llegué a morderle y probar el sabor metálico de su sangre…

Hubo un momento incómodo y silencioso después de eso, en el que quise desaparecer…

…O en el que por lo menos, quise borrar todo lo que le había dicho. Porque nada de lo que dije, era cierto…

* * *

**El amor es la cosa más dulce, pero es también la más amarga…"**

**William Shakespeare.**


End file.
